This invention relates to built-in cabinets and more particularly to a tool for the installation of wall cabinets.
Under the current practice for installing kitchen and vanity-type cabinets, where both base cabinets and wall cabinets are to be installed, the base cabinets are first placed in proper position on the floor, leveled, and then secured against the wall. One person can generally accomplish this task. However, when the upper wall cabinets are installed three persons are generally required, two to hold the wall cabinet in position and a third person to check the height and level adjustment of the wall cabinet and then to secure the cabinet to the wall or soffitt structure. Thus, it has been difficult or sometimes impossible for a single individual to properly align and install wall cabinets.